Self Transcendence
The power to go beyond one's limits. Sub-power of Evolution, Boundary Manipulation, and Transcendence Manipulation. Also Called *Limitless/Unlimited Potential *Self-Boundary Manipulation *Self Evolution *Transcending Potential Capabilities User can transcend their potential/capabilities beyond their normal limitations, whether physically, mentally, existentially, etc. Applications Existential *Ability Transcendence *Absolute Potential *Ascension *Aspect Expulsion *Dependency Transcendence *Existential Perfection *Higher Consciousness *Limitation Transcendence *Potential Creation/Potential Realization *Self-Adaptation *Reality Border Transcendence *Rule Bending/Living Anomaly *Transcendent Physiology Mental *Ability Intuition *Ability Learning *Clear Mind *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence *Enhanced/Supernatural Wisdom/Absolute Wisdom *Enlightenment *Illusion Awareness *Intelligence Infinitum *Mental Evolution *Intuitive Aptitude *Psionics Physical *Adaptive Appearance **Accelerated Muscle Development *Body Supremacy **Genetic Access *Immortality **Absolute Immortality *Invulnerability **Absolute Invulnerability *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Durability Infinitum *Movement Transcendence *Strength Infinitum *Speed Infinitum *Supernatural Cells Spiritual *Enlightenment *Higher Consciousness *Quintessence Force **Supernatural Life-Force *State of Mind *Unbound Soul Variations *Life and Death Transcendence **Death Transcendence **Life Transcendence *Meta Transcendence *Rule Transcendence *Selective Unity Associations *Accelerated Development *Indomitable Will *Personal Mastery *Self-Power Augmentation *Training Regimen *Transcendence Manipulation Limitations *Might only be able to perform just a handful of feats. *May strain the user. *May require an incomprehensible amount of training and practice to achieve. Known Users Gallery Superman 0003.jpg|As a Kryptonian, the closer Superman (DC Comics) is to a yellow or blue star, the more powerful he becomes. In fact, if he has the right amount of solar energy, he can overcome any difficulty. Zenitsu's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash - Sixfolds (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) transcended his limited knowledge of the Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash to use Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash: Sixfolds. Goku's Kaio-ken.gif|As a Saiyan, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is capable exceeding his limits after every battle and even just through training only, as well a using the Kaio-Ken and Super Saiyan transformations to further increase his strength. Piccolo Super Namek.png|Namekians such as Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) are capable of unlocking a higher consciousness from within to become Super Namekians and achieve great power. Portrait_-_Code_Ultimate.png|As Code: Ultimate, Eve (Elsword) transcended the limits of her own programming and the very Nasod Race, creating a whole new code with a whole new realm of capabilities. MiyuShirou.png|Parallel Shirou Emiya (Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya) has transcended the limits of the original Emiya, since he can not only easily use Unlimited Blade Works but also project Divine Noble Phantasms, which should be physically impossible. HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) is famous for his "madder he is, stronger he gets" power. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is well known for pushing his abilities beyond their limits. Monster_Chopper.jpg|By eating three Rumble Balls, Tony Tony Chopper's (One Piece) Devil Fruit powers transcend itself, manifesting into a monster of immense power with no rational. The Return of Saitama.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) has transcended his own limitations and broke his limiter through years of his intense training regime. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers